The Cutest Couple in Death City
by Animefreeeak
Summary: When Maka and Soul are hanging out, Soul reveals his true feelings to Maka.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is my first story so it might be a bit bad… Hope you enjoy anyway! This is a Soul x Maka love story from Soul Eater._

It was a boring Sunday afternoon and Soul and I were lying down in the grass. "Ugh. All this homework we've had lately has stressed me out to the max. I'm glad we're just relaxing." I said. Soul replied, "Yeah me too." I thought, "_I can't believe I'm lying next to Soul! I'm trying to sound not excited, but how can I not? I'm lying next to the hottest guy in Death City!" _I must have not heard Soul trying to talk to me because he was now shaking me. "Maka! Are you deaf?" Soul yelled. "Sorry I was just uhhh…. cloud watching." I managed to say. _"I'm a total idiot! I got so caught up in my own thoughts I couldn't hear him?"_ Soul then said, "Well what do you see?" We lied back down but a bit closer than before. "I can't really see anything except clouds." We both let out a chuckle. As we were lying down I felt something touch my hand. It was Soul's hand trying to hold mine. As I tried to keep in my excitement I let Soul hold my hand. "Hey M-Maka I have to tell you something." He managed to stammer out. Now both of us sitting up and still holding hands I said, "What's up Soul?" as calmly and collected as I could even though on the inside I was bouncing off the walls. "I really like you and I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight." He said. It was so cute how he sounded nervous. "Of course I will Soul. I really like you too. When you grabbed my hand I was trying to keep in my excitement." Soul smiled and then started to get close to me and tilt his head, obviously to kiss me. I was so excited I put my face straight into his trying to kiss him and our foreheads came in contact. "Ow!" we both yelled. We both fell back in the grass of hysterical laughter. I then got on top of Soul and kissed him. Then we cuddled until we left to go get ready for our date. Not such a boring Sunday afternoon after all.

_So? What did you think? Please review! I will upload a Chapter 2 A.S.A.P!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! This is chapter two of "The Cutest Couple in Death City". I'm going to try to make as many chapters as I can this week. _

I was wracking my brain because I couldn't find something to wear. The restaurant Soul and I were going to was casual, but I needed to look hot. After a lot of frustration, I was wearing short jean shorts with a tight blue shirt. Soul came out of his room and that's when I got nervous. Soul was wearing a purple button up shirt with jeans and white shoes. "Looking good Maka!" he said cheerfully. I blushed. 'Thanks Soul. You look really cute too." Soul walked towards me and grabbed my hand and kissed me on the cheek. "Lets head out." He said.

Soul and I were in a booth at the restaurant. While we were waiting for our food to come he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. I really did love Soul. I couldn't even believe this was happening. "Maka," Soul began to say," does this mean that I'm your boyfriend?" Then I said, "Absolutely." And then I pulled him in for a kiss. I couldn't believe I was having my first kiss with Soul Evans. After our long session of PDA, our food came. We then left the restaurant to go to an ice cream place near there. While we were walking, Soul squeezed my hand and said, "Maka, when we were kissing, I couldn't believe it. I kept asking myself "Why didn't I tell you I loved you when we met?" then I would have this feeling all the time." I responded, "Well now you get to have it all the time and whenever you want." Once we got to the ice cream place Soul and I were having our ice creams when Soul said, "Maka you have a little ice cream on your upper lip. I'll get that." I couldn't even believe what happened after that. Soul licked my upper lip! All I could say was "Wow Soul." I poked my finger into my ice cream and wiped it on Souls face and I licked it off. "Maka, you are so adorable. Lets go back to the apartment." When Soul and I were back at the apartment he carried me to my room. I fell asleep locked in Soul's arms. My new favorite place to be.

_What did you guys think? Please review! I roleplay as Maka on Instagram follow me for roleplay posts! maka_rp__


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Chapter 3 has arrived! Thanks for all the kind reviews. _

I woke up wrapped in Soul's arms. "_I should make a nice breakfast for Soul. He really deserves it." _I thought as I got up to go make breakfast. When Soul woke up he was in nothing but boxers so I couldn't help look at my hot boyfriend. "Morning babe." He said as he came and hugged me from behind and kissed my neck. I turned around and kissed him as he laughed through the kiss. "Sorry babe I gotta get back to making breakfast." I said going back to making bacon while Soul went to go watch TV. When breakfast was ready Soul and I sat down at the table and ate. "This is really good Maka." Soul said with a mouthful of pancakes. "Thanks baby." I said as I put my hand on Soul's hand. "What do you want to do today my princess?" Soul said standing up and bending down to look directly at me. "Whatever you wanna do you knight in shining armor." I said, putting my hand on his cheek and kissing him. I stood up and he put his hand on my waist and pulled me close. "How 'bout we go to the beach?" Soul said. "Sure babe." I said.

When we arrived at the beach I put down a towel with all of our stuff on top of it. "What do you wanna do first Maka?" Soul said. "Lets play catch. I brought a football." Soul and I tossed the ball for a bit until I dropped it. I laughed. "I guess I need a bit more practice catching." I said, tossing the ball back to Soul. When Soul caught it he then tossed it back on our towel. "What's up Soul?" I said as he started walking towards me. "You're so beautiful Maka." He said as he pulled me into an embrace. "You're so handsome." I said as I kissed him passionately. Soul licked my lips and then started French kissing me. "Whew." I began, "that was awesome. How 'bout we continue this at home?" I said looking into his eyes. "Lets go babe." He said as we packed up and started walking home. When we got home we started making out. We moved towards the couch and fell on it. Soul was sitting up on the armrest and I sat on top of him. I started kissing him and I put my arms around him. Soul started kissing my neck as I ran my fingers through his hair. " I love you Maka." Soul said. "I love you too babe."

_I think I'm gonna end this story here. Hope you enjoyed! Expect to see more of my work soon!_

_-Susie_


End file.
